spike, buffy, riley et l'initiative
by xarinam
Summary: durant la saison 4, et si Riley avait une autre puce qui allait le forcer à combattre buffy, qui pourait l'aider? dsl je suis pas très forte pour écrire les résumés


Cela faisait plusieurs mois que buffy s'était débarrassé d'adam. Leurs vies avaient repris le cour habituelle, Giles avait tout le temps le nez dans les bouquins même si il jouait beacoup plus de la guitare qu'avant. Alex passait beaucoup de temps avec Anya, Willow passait beaucoup de temps a pratiquer la magie avec son amie: Tara, Buffy continuait son devoir de tueuse. Un seul d'entre eux n'avait pas reprit une vie normale, enfin pour lui car cette personne c'est Spike. Grâce au commandot, il ne pouvait plus s'attaquer aux humains. Même si il était passé dans le camp d'Adam pour qu'il lui enlève la puce qui lui empêchait de mordre mais Adam ne l'a pas enlevé.

Spike était partit se cacher ailleurs, au cas ou, la tueuse orait voulu l'embrocher pour sa traitrise.

En ce moment, les vampires étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Un jour, Buffy décida d'aller chercher des renseignements chez Spike, donc elle se dirigea vers le cimetierre puis elle entra dans la crypte où Spike avait l'habitude de dormir.

Buffy : Spike!... Spike! Où te caches-tu?!

Mais aucune réponse. Elle rentra donc chez Gilezs.

Willow : Alors t'as eu des renseignements?

Buffy : Non. Spike n'était pas dans la crypte, on va devoir se débrouiller tous seul...

Alex: Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait?

Buffy: Rien on va juste continuer à patrouiller.

Et ils retournèrent chez eux.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, ils étaient tous réunnis de nouveau chez Giles et ils étaient avec Tara et Raillei. Ils parlaient tranquilement jusqu'à ce que Riley poussa un cri de douleur en se tenant la tête. Les autres se précipitèrent autour de lui, mais ils les repoussa et il sortit vite de la maison. Buffy lui courrut après mais malheureusement elle perdit sa trace et elle fut encerclé par une bonne dizaine de vampires. Elle commença à se battre mais elle n'avait pas penser à prendre d'armes et elle fut vite mise en difficulté. Quand elle crut que c'était la fin, un pieu tomba à ses pieds. Elle leva la tête et vit Spike.

Spike: Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Spike avait sauté de sa branche et commencé à se battre contre les autres vampires. Buffy ramassa le pieu et se relança dans la bataille. Le combat était titanesque mais les vampires arrivaient de plus en plus nombreux. Ca faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils se battaient et ils étaient totalement encerclé. Spike sentit le bout du pieu de buffy dans son dos.

Spike: Oh! Ecarte sa! J'ai pas envie de finir en poussières.

Buffy ne lui porta pas l'attention et tua des vampires mais recula aussi vite pour ne pas se prendre de coup.

Buffy: Je crois que j'ai un plan.

Spike: Ah ouais et c'est quoi?

Buffy: Tu verras bientôt.

Et ils continuèrent à se battre. Ils s'étaient battu si longtemps que le soleil commençait à se lever mais personne avait remarqué sauf Buffy. Au bout d'un moment les rayons du soleil traversèrent les branches et tous les vampires y comprit Spike s'écroulèrent au sol du à la douleur produite par le soleil. Buffy s'éloigna en laissant Spike derrière elle et ce dernier essayait de se cacher le plus possible du soleil sous un arbre.

Spike: Buffy! Aide moi!

Buffy: Et pourquoi?

Spike: Je t'ai aidé! Et je sais où est partit ton petit copain!

Buffy rejoignit Spike et l'aida à se relever et lui mit son blouson pour le protéger le plus possible.

Buffy: Alors où est Riley?!

Spike: Tu pourais pas me laisser un moment de répit!

Buffy le frappa au visage.

Spike: Ah! Pas le visage!

Buffy: Où est Riley?!

Spike: Il se dirigeait vers l'ancien repaire d'Adam.

Buffy: Et pourquoi?!

Elle le menaça de nouveau avec son poing.

Spike: J'en sais rien et au lieu de me menacé tu pourais me remercier! Sans moi tu serais morte!

Buffy: Je dois l'admettre que tu m'as bien aidé et je t'en remerci, mais maintenant tu vas m'accompagné jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouve Riley!

Spike: D'a... D'accord

Spike se releva et regarda les pleines ensoleillé.

Buffy: Allez on y va

Et buffy se mit à courir le plus vite possible et Spike la suivait en essayant de se protéger le plus possible du soleil avec le blouson de Buffy. Malheureusement pour Spike l'ancien repaire d'Adam était à une dizaine de mintute et le blouson de Buffy était un peu trop court pour lui donc il souffrait beaucoup. Au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent enfin à la grotte. Spike se précipita dans l'obscurité et il s'adossa à un mur.

Spike: Je te jure que je te le ferais payé sa tueuse.

Buffy lui plaqua son pieu sur sa poitrine.

Buffy: Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?

Spike: Que je t'ai sauvé la vie, je t'ai suivit sans me pleindre et en plein jour!

Buffy: C'est vrai, pourquoi tu m'as suivit comme ça?

Spike: Parce que... Enfin, c'est que... Et si tu m'enlevais ce pieu!

Buffy s'executa.

Spike: Bon allons-y plus vite on trouvera ton petit copain plus vite je pourais m'éloigner de toi.

Buffy: Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a rejoint.

Spike: Je ne pensais pas que j'allais devoir traversé des plaines ensoleillé! Et finis de parler, on y va.

Spike passa devant Buffy et avança dans la grotte suivit de Buffy. Au bout d'un moment ils trouvèrent Riley. Buffy lui sauta au cou, mais Spike l'ejecta plus loin. Quand Buffy allait crier contre Spike, elle comprit son geste. Deux secondes après que Spike l'ai éloigné, Riley l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces qui l'envoya contre un mur, si Spike n'avait pas pousser Buffy, elle orait eu plusieurs côtes broyés.

Buffy: Riley, pourquoi?

Spike qui venait de se relever avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Spike: ça doit être sa puce.

Buffy: Mais il l'avait enlevé!

Spike: Ils ont dût lui en mettre une autre dans le cerveau.

Buffy: Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?

Spike: Tu le neutralise et on l'emmène chez ses copains.

Buffy commença à se battre contre lui mais Spike ne pouvait l'aider à cause de sa puce. Malheureusement Riley était bien plus fort grâce à la puce et il mit Buffy au tapis. Mais quand il allait l'achevé, Spike s'interposa et lui assena un énorme coup. Riley était débousselé mais Spike, lui, poussa un hurlement de douleur dût à la puce. Buffy se relevait à peine que Riley avait déjà retrouvé ses sens, et il l'envoya contre un mur et Buffy s'évanouit, mais ce ne fut pas la seule car Spike en avait profité pour frapper Riley à la nuque qui s'étala à son tour évanouït et Spike poussa un nouveau cris de douleur mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre qu'il reçu une énorme décharge qui l'assoma. Ceux qui avaient fait ce coup en lache n'était autre que l'initiative et ils emmenèrent Buffy, Riley et Spike dans leur QG.

Spike se réveilla une ou deux heures plus tard. Il était attaché sur un branckard et il se trouvait dans une salle d'opération. Il essaya de se libérer mais il reçut une énorme décharge électrique et il hurla de douleur. Une sorte de médecin le plaqua contre le branckard.

???: Hostile 17, sa serait dommage que vous mourriez maintenant...

Spike: Vos petites décharges ne peuvent pas me tuer!

???: C'est ce que disait les autres vampires juste avant de mourir et nous ne voulons pas que vous mourriez surtout que nous n'avons pas encore commencé nos expériances.

Spike: Qu'elles expériances?

???: Juste des expériances qu'on a essayé de faire sur des vampires mais ils étaient morts avant et aussi nous voulons savoir comment Vous pouvez tenir le coup malgré cette puce et comment vous avez put battre l'agent Phine avec.

Spike: Et vous allez faire quoi?

???: Nous allons regarder vers votre coeur et après on ira voir vers votre cerveau.

Spike: Vous pouvez toujours rêver!

Spike se débatit le plus possible malgré les décharges électriques qu'il recevait. Et pendant ce temps les gars de l'initiative étaient entrain de lui ouvrir le torse. Spike continuait de se débattre en hurlant de douleur, mais au bout d'un moment, il ne put résister plus longtemps et il s'évanouït.

Il se réveilla une heure plus tard dans un lit. On s'était occupé de lui car ses blessures avaient été soignés, mais par qui? Il esseya de se relever mais une main l'en empêcha, Spike sut tout de suite à qui appartenait cette main.

Spike: Où sommes nous?

Buffy: Chez Giles.

Spike: Et quesques tu fous à mon chevet?

Buffy: Je voulais m'assuré que tu allais bien.

Spike : Tu ferais pas mieux d'être avec ton ptit copain?

Buffy: Non, il a besoin de repos, après l'opération.

Spike: Qu'elle opération?

Buffy: Le commandot lui on enlever sa puce.

Spike: Ils sont supers sympathiques, ils soignent les anciens traitres mais ils s'amusent à torturer les vampires!

Buffy: Ils ne t'on pas torturer.

Spike: Bien sûr que non! Ils m'ont juste implanté une bloody puce qui m'empèche de me battre et ils ont essayé de me disséquer! Ah j'oubliais il y a toutes les décharges électriques qu'ils m'ont envoyé, mais ou sinon ils ne m'ont pas torturé!

Buffy se leva d'un coup se qui fit tomber sa chaise et elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Spike: Désolé Amour, mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres en apprenant mes vrais sentiments.


End file.
